Trigun: Open Skye
by LegacyRBluesummers
Summary: Denisuko finds her father after about 14 years apart. Sounds great, right? Post Series; possible spoilers; VxM, WxM, rated for language
1. Chance Meetings

Author's note: I don't own Trigun or any of its characters. I do however own Denisuko Mariko Strife, and Legacy Regina Bluesummers. I don't own Slash the Stampede, or Alex Bluesummers, because they are the creations of ARC, who is a good friend of mine. That being said, enjoy the story.  
  
Rated PG-13 for language and violence.  
  
Translations: Oro: huh? Denisuko uses this word a lot in the story. Nani: What? Tongari: Airhead; what Wolfwood calls Vash in the series. Denisuko sometimes calls herself Tongari if she thinks she messed up big time.  
  
Key: //Insert thought\\: thoughts directed from the person speaking. ~*Insert scene*~: flashback mode [Insert thought]: Thoughts that go from Denisuko to Vash or vice versa. Denisuko and Vash have a telepathic link between them. Neither one realizes this until a certain scene in the story. *Insert sound*: any sounds  
  
Trigun: Open Sky  
Chapter One: Chance Meeting  
  
Denisuko Strife sighed. It had been a week of riding from her mother's house in the city of September, to her so-called Aunt Milly's house in December. Denisuko yawned and reached into her coat for a package. When she felt the box beneath her fingers, she smiled a little. //Good. They're still safe. \\ "Denisuko?" Meryl looked at her daughter, who jumped slightly. Meryl couldn't help but smile at the confused look on her daughter's face, which reminded Meryl of Vash in so many ways. "Oro?" Denisuko blinked at her mother. As much as people didn't believe that Denisuko was Meryl's daughter, when she gave a person a piercing look, there wasn't any doubt. "We're here." Meryl watched with a small chuckle as Denisuko hopped off of her Thomas and ran into the house with a shout. "Aunt Milly! We're here!" Milly was slightly startled to find the tall blonde girl tearing into the house. Her surprise quickly turned to glee as she hugged her "niece". Meryl couldn't help but notice that Denisuko had a tendency to resemble Milly at some points, herself at others, and Vash at still other points. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Denisuko was tall. At 5'8", she was only a little shorter than Milly. Denisuko's hair had a tendency to be blondish-brown most of the time, but at times it seemed almost golden. //Like Vash's. \\ Meryl thought to herself. "Hey, shouldn't we be unpacking now?" Denisuko's eyes widened and she quickly ran out and grabbed the bags without any help. About two hours later, Denisuko stretched a little and glanced at her mother. "So.can I mom?" Meryl nodded at Denisuko, knowing full well that if she had refused, Denisuko would just ask Milly, who would let her go. One of Denisuko's favorite things to do was to cliff scale and repel off of the cliffs near Milly's house. Meryl knew she shouldn't worry, mainly because she herself had taken Denisuko climbing several times when she was younger, and had instilled in the child a sense of safety and appreciation for nature. "Have fun Denisuko!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Be back before the second sun sets, okay?" "Alright!" The door shut quickly behind Denisuko with aloud *Crash* Meryl sighed and went back to having tea and coffee with Milly. About an hour later, Denisuko took a break on a level area of the cliff, only to discover that she wasn't alone. A blonde man was sitting on one of the rocks, watching the town. Denisuko walked over to the man and waved. "Hello." The man smiled a little from behind a pair of glasses. He was wearing a pair of brown slacks and a dress shirt. "Hello there, young lady. What brings someone like you out this far on the rocks?" Denisuko smiled back. "Trying to reach Heaven.or Eden.whichever one is closest." The man chuckled a little. Denisuko stretched a little and grinned. "Well, I'd better get going if I want to get to the top before the first sun sets." With that, Denisuko resumed her climb. Little did she know that she was being watched by not only the gentleman, but by two pairs of unfriendly eyes. Two more pairs of eyes watched the scene before them unfold. When she reached the top, her eyes widened in shock as she was roughly grabbed and pulled up. The bounty hunters smirked at her fear. The one who had grabbed Denisuko smirked even more. "Well, lookie what we got here.seems as though the $$60,000,000,000 woman is a cliff scalar.and pretty damn good-looking as well." his partner snickered a little. "Nah, she's just a scrawny thing. She's not at all like I imagined her. She's not worth the trouble of bringing in. Let's just get rid of her. I hear that there's an even bigger bounty on Leg-ack!" The second man managed to squeak as Denisuko kicked him in between the legs. The first bounty hunter wasn't amused, and quickly threw Denisuko off of the cliff in case she had tried to do to him what his partner had had done to him. Denisuko clung to the edge of the cliff, holding on for dear life. One pair of aqua eyes watched with concern as the girl began to slip off of the cliff face. //what a way to go. if the fall doesn't kill me. \\ [Mom will.] The gentleman stood up and frowned. He had heard someone distinctly say "Mom will." but the only person who could have said it was busy trying to keep her grip on the cliff. Suddenly, the girl's hands lost contact with the cliff face, and she began to fall backwards. Denisuko saw her short life beginning to flash before her eyes as gravity took over. Suddenly, there was no more wind, but the feeling of someone's arms around her. She blinked in confusion until she looked up at her savior. The gentleman from earlier held onto her until she spoke up. "umm.you can set me down any time soon." The gentleman blushed a little and carefully set Denisuko down. Just as she was about to say something to her savior, the sounds of a scuffle could be heard above them. They both looked up at the same time. "ORO?! NANI?!" They both spoke at the same time. A couple of seconds later, a blue-haired woman stuck her head over the edge with a grin. "Hey down there! Is everyone alright?" The gentleman and Denisuko both nodded. The woman smiled "That's great!" She vanished from site and another woman took her place. "Sorry about the ruckus. But Leggy and I had to clean up the riff- raff." The second woman frowned as a shout from her friend caught her attention. "Umm.Later!" The second woman vanished as well. "Well.that was odd." Denisuko glanced at the gentleman, who nodded. "Yeah." Denisuko realized something. "Know what? I was just about to thank you.and I don't even know your name!" The gentleman blushed a little. "Just call me Eriks."[And hopefully she won't find out about my past as Vash the Stampede.I don't think I could bear it if Meryl found out.] Denisuko nodded. "Well, Mr. Eriks, thank you for.." Denisuko smirked a little. "Don't worry. I have no intention of telling my mother who you really are Vash." Vash's jaw dropped. "H.How did you?!" Denisuko shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
OOO.cliffhanger. *Grins* okay. I'm doing something I've never done before, and that is provide an afterthought! . Okay. I'm gonna ask that you don't flame me, just because I put myself into the story. I did that with Celestial Waltz with Kureneko and if I get flamed for that, tough. Oh, and if you like the story, even if you didn't.please review! It helps me to learn what things I can do differently! 


	2. Educated Guesses

Author's note: Ya know the drill, at least I hope you do. Trigun's not mine. *Vash* you just wish it was Denisuko. I can't say I blame ya though.after all.who wouldn't want to own me?*Vash gets malleted by a short woman* Pervert! *Denisuko rolls her eyes* Oy, Meryl, get back to the story, okay? *The author calmly shoves all the characters back into the story*  
  
Translations: Baka: Idiot. Denisuko tends to call Vash this more than Tongari. Itai: Ow. Pretty much self-explanatory. Yarou: jerk. Also self-explanatory. ¡Ay que hombre! : Man, oh, man! Denisuko uses this phrase whenever she is surprised.  
  
Chapter Two: Educated Guesses Vash shifted uncomfortably. The girl he had saved had some form of telepathy, and it made him nervous. Denisuko sighed a little, and then realized that Vash's shirt was kind of red.  
  
"umm.Vash.either you're bleeding, or I am." Vash blinked and fainted when he saw the gash on Denisuko's arm, which was the source of the blood. "Oh great job Tongari." Denisuko muttered under her breath. She looked around, and realized that her Thomas had run off. "Damnation!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Vash opened his eyes in a confused way.  
  
"What's wrong?" Denisuko paused from her string of cursing to glare at Vash the same way that Meryl normally did. Vash took note of that and quickly shut up.  
  
"My Thomas is long gone, and I had a first aid kit in my packs, which were on my Thomas. Think about it a bit baka." Vash frowned a little and rolled his eyes.  
  
"We could always take my bike." Denisuko's eyes widened, revealing a hint of aqua hidden by the blue. Vash nodded. "Even though, technically, it is Wolfwood's bike."  
  
"One question.okay, two.who's Wolfwood, and why didn't you say anything about the bike when I went to go find my Thomas?!"  
  
"Wolfwood was a friend of mine. And I didn't know that you were gonna be leaving so soon."  
  
"I'm starting to see why my mom was so violent towards you now.you're infuriating!" Denisuko paced around a little bit.  
  
"if you're done playing Twenty Questions, I've got a few questions for you."  
  
"Like?" Denisuko felt a small smirk starting to grow. Vash took a deep breath.  
  
"Like.why the heck are you wearing contacts? And what the heck were you doing here in the first place? And where's your house so I can get you home in one piece and alive?" Denisuko felt her jaw dropping at all the questions.  
  
"¡Ay que hombre! Slow down! I can only answer one question at a time here!" Denisuko looked Vash in the eye to see if he was kidding about any questions. Much to her dismay, he wasn't.  
  
"."  
  
"fine.I'm wearing contacts because my mom doesn't want people to think I'm related to some outlaw.I'm here because my grandparents won't let Mom and me stay with them because apparently, I'm 'non-legitimate' which is a load of bull-shit.and my aunt's house is about twenty iles east of here." She sighed. Vash looked at her with concern.  
  
"why are you considered 'Non-legitimate?'" Denisuko frowned, not sure if she could trust Vash. She decided to take a leap of faith and hoped that she wouldn't get shot in the back, so to speak.  
  
"Because my father left my mom and me when I was four. I know I'm legit because I remember the wedding. I can even tell you what color of napkins there were." Denisuko smiled a bit at the memory. "But apparently, my word's not good enough for my grandparents.the bastards." Denisuko practically spit the last word out. //wow.I've never told anybody about it.but for some reason.\\ [I feel better.] Vash nodded a little.  
  
"I'm willing to bet that getting all that off of your chest feels better than keeping it all inside." Denisuko nodded.  
  
"Maybe we should be going.it is getting late.and I can tell from here that the first sun is already beginning to set." Vash's eyes widened a little, as a quick breeze caused his overly long hair to move a little.  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" Denisuko smirked a little, causing Vash to take a step back. "Oh no you don't! I'm not gonna face Meryl's wrath again!" Denisuko blinked in confusion.  
  
"We could always say that you're not from around here.. And I did overhear my mom and Aunt Milly talking about how I need a better education.soooo." Vash shook his head.  
  
"Not gonna happen. I'm not some tutor from a college."  
  
"I never said that.I was gonna suggest that you act like a travelling teacher.that way.Mom wouldn't recognize you, and you could have a better place to stay than out in the desert." //plus I could ask you a few questions about your past.\\ Denisuko smiled sweetly. Vash sighed. The offer of a nice place to stay was tempting, and he could get some more credentials as a teacher by going with Denisuko.  
  
"Alright.I'm convinced. Cept.how are we gonna fool Meryl?" Denisuko sat down and thought about the problem for a moment. That's when she spotted her backpack from the city of Augusta. Her eyes widened and sparkled.  
  
"That's it!" Vash jumped slightly.  
  
"Ummm.what is?" Denisuko quickly jumped down from where she and Vash were and retrieved her pack. She pulled out a box of some kind. Vash watched her curiously.  
  
"pure and simple.we just have to change the color of your hair. I bought some hair dye when I was in Augusta. That should be enough.although.I can think of a few things that you could do to fool Mom even more."  
  
"Like..?"  
  
"Well.for one thing.you could fake a British accent.that'd fool Milly at the very least."  
  
".Alright.alright.just so long as I don't have to make any permanent changes to my appearance."  
  
A half an hour later, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard swiftly approaching the house where Meryl was. The bike pulled to a stop near the front door, and Denisuko got off. The first thing Meryl noticed about Denisuko was that Denisuko was badly shaking.  
  
"Denisuko! Are you alright? What happened to you?! And who's this?!" Meryl asked all of these questions in one breath. Her last question was directed at Vash. Vash took a deep breath, and in the accent that he had practiced, he calmly answered Meryl's questions.  
  
"Madam, calm yourself. Your daughter got caught in the crossfire of two rival gangs of bounty hunters, who were after Vash the Stampede. She was mistaken for someone named Slash the Stampede." Meryl looked as though she was going to faint.  
  
"Wait.you never answered my last question! Who the hell are you?! And why the hell did Denisuko come back with you?!" Vash took a deep breath.  
  
"My name is Mark Eriks. I'm a teacher at the high school level, and I was on my way to the city of September, when I met your daughter. The bounty hunters knocked her off of the cliff face and I happened to be the one who kept her from becoming a splat on the rocks."  
  
"I really, really wish that Milly had decided to buy carpet." Meryl chose that moment to faint, but she didn't land on the floor due to the fact that Vash caught her quickly.  
  
Okay. That chapter took me a little while to finish. But I hope you guys liked it. I kept having bouts of writer's block. *Denisuko the character glares at the writer* "What?! Am I not good enough to write about anymore?!" *Vash comes over and offers Denisuko a doughnut and they go off stage right* Well.that was odd.*the author facefaults* Anyhoo..review! 


	3. The Turn of the Wheel

AN: Whee! Third chapter! Hopefully, this one goes easier than my CWWKN third chapter does.I'm still writing it. and fighting writer's block. anyhoo. The last chapter might not have made much sense.but I'll get around to explaining stuff.eventually.I hope.oh, and expect a twist in the plot.not gonna say more than that. ^_~ Oh, and the reason this took so long to post was due to the fact that I was grounded from the computer and the internet at my house.*gives her parents dirty looks* bakayarous.  
  
Translations:  
  
Jesu: this is a made up word.I use it a lot IRL. I don't like taking the Lord's name in vain.  
  
Bakayarou: Stupid jerk.  
  
PG13 for language and violence  
  
Chapter Three: The Turn of the Wheel (cheesy, yes I know.)  
  
Three months had passed since Mark Eriks had joined the household, and they were the best three months of Meryl's life. Denisuko seemed to learn better from him than she had when Milly and Meryl had tried to teach her. In turn, Mark seemed to relax a little more.at least as long as Denisuko didn't take him out to the cliffs for rappelling.  
  
One thing Meryl never fully understood was why Denisuko tried so hard to win Mark over. She assumed it had something to do with the fact that Mark was the only father figure in Denisuko's life.  
  
Elsewhere, Legacy sighed. Seven months had passed by in the blink of an eye, and it was time for one of her "charges" to be going. She waited until he was almost out the door before making her move. She handed him a set of keys and pointed to the garage.  
  
"If it breaks down near here, just bring it in and I'll fix it for you. Oh, and try not to get yourself hurt again." The man nodded silently, smiled, and then went off into the night.  
  
Daybreak brought the man to the city of December. He looked around at the familiar town and smiled. It was good to be back.  
  
"Denisuko! Wait for me!" A loud voice shouted, startling the man out of his wits.  
  
"Sorry Aunt Milly." The second voice belonged to a tall blonde, who obviously hadn't meant to separate from the first voice. The man watched as an even taller brunette caught up with the blonde and the pair resumed their walk towards the grocery store.  
  
The man chose that moment to step out of the shadows in front of the pair, causing the blonde to move into a fighting stance. The brunette's eyes widened and she whispered, "I really wish the ground wasn't so hard." and fainted. The man moved quickly and caught the woman.  
  
"Aunt Milly?!" The blonde moved quickly and smacked the man away. "Aunt Milly?! Are you alright?! Answer me!" the blonde glared at the man from behind her yellow sunglasses. "This is all your fault!" She gently set Milly down on the ground and tackled the man, surprising him with her strength.  
  
"ACK!" the man quickly restrained the girl.  
  
"Bakayarou!" the girl growled as she tried to break free of the man's grip. A soft moan quickly put an end to their fight as Milly came to.  
  
"Owww.my head hurts." Denisuko and the man both blinked and started talking at the same time.  
  
"Aunt Milly!" The man glared at Denisuko with steely blue eyes  
  
"Are you alright, Milly?" Denisuko glared back at the man as her sunglasses slid down her nose, her aqua eyes flashing a warning. The man took a step back in disbelief.  
  
"Va. Va.Vash?!" Denisuko blinked in confusion. Milly quickly latched herself onto the man, causing a bit of a scene in which there was a lot of shouting and confusion.  
  
Twenty Iles(yes, that's how it's spelled in Japan) away, Vash was busy sorting through his paperwork. He let out a frustrated sigh, and then jumped when Meryl walked into the room.  
  
"Is something wrong Mark?" Vash nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I need a certain book for the lesson tomorrow, and I don't seem to have it with me.hopefully I can find it before I need it.but if I can't, I'll have to postpone the lesson I had in mind until later." Meryl smiled a little bit.  
  
"I saw Denisuko in here earlier, taking notes on what you would be needing. More than likely, she noticed that you were planning something and wrote down what you'd need for the lesson." Vash smiled and nodded at Meryl.  
  
"Yeah.you're right. Denisuko is a brilliant girl.she probably already ordered the books I need." Meryl smiled a little bit. Vash smiled back, and let out another sigh, startling Meryl slightly.  
  
"Mark? What's wrong this time?" Meryl's lavender eyes showed a lot of concern and worry. Vash smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm going to be honest.but I don't want you getting mad at Denisuko or myself for what I'm about to tell you.and please, don't hurt me for what I'm about to do." with that, Vash leaned in and kissed Meryl on the lips, surprising the short woman. Meryl took a step back.  
  
"What the hell." Meryl's eyes widened as she made the connection. "I really, really wish the floor wasn't so hard." with that, she fainted, and Vash quickly caught her.  
  
"I didn't even say a thing."  
  
Meanwhile in town, Denisuko and Milly were trying to wake up the man who had fainted. "Jesu.this really sucks.Aunt Milly.who the hell is this guy anyways, and how does he know who you are?" Milly blinked innocently.  
  
"This is Mr. Wolfwood. He and I met a long time ago.before you were born.when Meryl and I were trailing Vash the Stampede to prevent damages." Denisuko's jaw dropped.  
  
"No way! This guy is THE Wolfwood?! That's so cool!"  
  
A few hours later, Denisuko knocked on the door of her home and shouted to whoever was listening. "Hey! We need some help out here!" Vash looked up at Meryl and they both went outside, only to see Milly and Denisuko carrying a large man over to the door.  
  
"What the?!" Denisuko glanced at Vash quickly.  
  
[He came out in front of Milly and me when we were going to get groceries.Vash.Milly says that this man is Wolfwood, but I'm not too sure.]  
  
Okay! Third Chapter is done! And I ended it on a cliffhanger again!*giggles a little* ahem.Review away! I'm trying to get the Fourth Chapter done.oh, and if you have any ideas for better chapter titles than I've got.e-mail me! I've had really sucky ideas when it comes to chapter naming.as you can see by the title of the chapter you just read.^_^() 


	4. Revisited History

Notations: I don't own Trigun, you all know that.hopefully.^_^() if you're wondering why I did a sorta self-insert in this story.it's because I tend to do that a lot in my mind before I write stuff down.If you've read the last chapter, you'll notice that Wolfwood's back! Whee! Wolfy's back! *giggles* ahem.I just had to get that out.gomen! ^_^()  
  
Translations:  
  
Chikusome: S-O-B (that's all I'm gonna put for it. You can figure it out on your own.)  
  
Shimatta: Damn, also means closed.  
  
Otousan: Father  
  
Arigatou: Thank you  
  
Kee-Yah: this is a Korean word.but I don't have the original spelling of it, so I wrote how it sounds. Used before a kick or a hit is made.  
  
Chapter Four: Revisited History  
  
Wolfwood opened his eyes. It was morning, and he was on a bed, inside a house. A sound outside caught his attention and he stood up. The windows were open, and the sounds of two people could be heard outside.  
  
"KEE-YAH!" followed by a *thump* and a whining voice.  
  
"Ittaaaaiii! Geeze! Couldn't you be just a little bit gentler, Denisuko?!" Wolfwood watched as the blonde girl from before helped up a man who looked a lot like her. Wolfwood's eyes widened.  
  
//Vash.I should have known you'd turn up here.\\ Wolfwood smiled a little bit.  
  
"You need to train a bit more Vash. I'm just doing basic no-belt techniques on you, and you've lost three rounds in a row." [oh, and someone is watching us.the priest is awake.]  
  
[I see that.] "Hey Wolfwood! Did ya get a good sleep?" Vash turned to Wolfwood with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah.kinda.except for the sound of someone pounding you in, Needle Noggin! What the hell are you two doing anyways?" Denisuko smiled a little as Vash chuckled.  
  
"I was trying to teach Vash how to defend himself better.but as you can see Mr. Priest, I've not had much luck in that area. I'm gonna go get breakfast. You two want me to bring you something back?" Vash's face broke into a huge grin.  
  
"Doughnuts!" To which Wolfwood added,  
  
"And extra Coffee!" Denisuko smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright! I'll see you guys later! And I'll have the food!" With that, Denisuko ran to the garage. Vash chuckled again as the sound of a motorcycle quickly faded into the distance, along with a cloud of dust. Wolfwood smiled a little.  
  
"Okay Needle Noggin, start talking." Vash blinked innocently.  
  
"About what? About Denisuko?" Wolfwood sweatdropped.  
  
"DUH! You really must be an idiot."  
  
An hour later, Milly and Meryl came back from their shopping trip, only to find Vash and Wolfwood in deep conversation. Meryl walked over to them and tapped Vash on the shoulder.  
  
"Vash, where's Denisuko?" Vash smiled a little.  
  
"She went into town to get some breakfast. She should be back soon." Meryl nodded, and all four of the people in the house jumped when a loud knock on the door sounded. Vash's eyes widened and Meryl opened the door to reveal a sheriff.  
  
"Miss Meryl Strife?" Meryl nodded. The sheriff sighed. "I really hate to be the one to inform you of this.but seeing as you're an Insurance person.there's been a hostage situation in town.and from what I gathered from the witnesses who escaped, one of the hostages is your daughter." Meryl's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT?!" With that, the group quickly got ready to go to town.  
  
Half an hour later, Meryl crouched down behind a trough where she could see inside the saloon. Vash had snuck around behind with Wolfwood, and Milly was watching the tavern from the other side of the street.  
  
Denisuko glanced up wearily. Her head was pounding, and she was getting dizzy. The ropes around her wrists didn't do a thing to help her either. As her vision swam, she thought she saw a pair of familiar-looking figures near the saloon doors. She decided to try to reach Vash, if she could.  
  
[Vash...can you hear me?] Vash frowned a little.  
  
[Denisuko...you don't sound so good...what's wrong, and what's the situation look like?] Denisuko swallowed a little as her vision swam again.  
  
[I don't know what's wrong with me...but the situation is that there's a group of five townspeople who are in need of medical assistance, and a gang of bandits, about ten or so...] Her 'voice' sounded weary, and was fading as she finished her explanation of the situation. Vash's eyes widened in concern as soon as he and Wolfwood snuck into the kitchen area and could see that Denisuko was barely holding on.  
  
The bandits were busy laughing at the girl who had nearly passed out on them as they pulled out her weapons. Two of the bandits decided to get something in the kitchen to eat. A few seconds later, the door to the kitchen flew open, revealing two strange men that the bandits had never seen before. The leader of the bandits stepped forward.  
  
"Who the hell're you two supposed to be?" Suddenly, the leader was flying through the air backwards, and Vash and Wolfwood were moving quickly to rescue the hostages. The rest of the bandits quickly ran out like cowards.  
  
Meryl watched as the majority of the hostages quickly returned home. Her concern grew when she realized that Denisuko wasn't among the hostages. Meryl and Milly quickly ran inside to find Vash busy untying Denisuko. Denisuko glanced at Vash with glassy eyes and whispered "Arigatou Otousan ..." before she passed out.  
  
The drive home gave Vash time to think about all that had happened. Meryl was also deep in thought as Milly drove home, and Wolfwood brought up the rear. Vash was deep in thought when he felt Meryl tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"Vash.we can't keep the secret from her forever.she recognized you.which means that she remembers." Meryl whispered. Vash nodded solemnly.  
  
"Right now, our main priority is taking care of her.then we'll worry about how to break the news to her."  
  
Okay! That chapter took awhile to get done, mainly because I've not had access to a computer for awhile. I'll try to update every weekend, until I'm able to get all of my computer rights restored on the 29th. After that, I'll try to update this story more frequently. Btw.if anybody wants to Co- Author CWWKN, lemme know via e-mail. Anyhoo.Reviews are always helpful! ^_^ 


	5. Turn of Events

Note: I don't own Trigun.I thought you people got that already! *Sobs* . ahem. ^_^ () okay. I hope you enjoy the story.gah.cheesiness.enough of that crap. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my sad attempt at fanfictions.I'm trying to get better.and I've changed my Pen Name. I'm now known as LegacyRBluesummers.  
  
Key:  
  
{Insert Dream Scene}: any dreams that occur in the story.  
  
Translations:  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry  
  
Mi hija bonita: My beautiful daughter  
  
Chapter Five: Turn of Events  
  
{Denisuko sat up. A female voice was singing a song, one that she knew very well.  
  
"So.on the first celestial evening, a pebble from nowhere drops upon the dreaming world." Denisuko opened her eyes and looked around. The place where she was had no floor it seemed, and there was a gentle summer breeze that sent red flower petals blowing all over the place  
  
"So. and on the second evening, the children of the pebble come out and compose a waltz.Sound life." The sky was blue and sunny. The singer of the song had long black hair, was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and was standing with her back turned to Denisuko. Denisuko couldn't help but feel a sense of connection with the woman.  
  
"So. on the third celestial evening, the children of the waltz make waves upon the dreaming world." The woman chuckled a little bit and without turning, began to talk to Denisuko. "You're very serious-minded, just like Vash.you've even got his eyes." Denisuko blinked and the woman began to fade away, along with the rest of the place.  
  
"Wait! I don't even know who you are, or what you're talking about!" Denisuko shouted}, falling off of her bed, and entangled in her sheets. She looked around, and realized she was in her room, and it was sunny out. The door opened, and Vash entered.  
  
"Denisuko? Are you alright?" Denisuko blinked in confusion.  
  
"What the heck happened?" Now it was Vash's turn to be confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard someone singing.they were singing the same lullaby that my dad used to sing to me before he would kiss me goodnight."  
  
"That is rather odd." Denisuko nodded, frowning.  
  
"Yeah." Vash helped Denisuko back into bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Meryl, Milly, and Wolfwood were busy waiting for Vash to come back so they could continue their discussion. Wolfwood stood up and stretched a little bit.  
  
"Meryl.I've been wondering." Meryl held up her hand.  
  
"I know what you're going to ask.and the reason I never told her is because Vash." at that moment, Vash rejoined the discussion.  
  
"I what now?"  
  
"I was about to explain to Wolfwood why I didn't tell Denisuko about you.but.if you'd rather." Vash nodded.  
  
"Yeah.I asked Meryl to keep Denisuko safe.I was afraid that if Denisuko knew that I'm her father.that she'd try to find me.and that the bounty hunters would use her to get me into the open." Wolfwood nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"So you left to keep your kid safe.when most bounty hunters have no idea that you're such a moron!"  
  
"Keep it down, will ya! Denisuko's fever just broke not that long ago, and she needs to rest!"  
  
"Both of you! Calm down!" Meryl snapped.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
An hour later, Vash went in to check on Denisuko again, this time, humming the song that Rem liked. Denisuko was looking out the window, and thinking about the same song. Her eyes widened and she turned around to look at Vash.  
  
"That's the song!" Vash jumped, startled.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"That's the song that my dad used to sing to me! I remember a few of the lines.but not very many." Vash frowned a little bit.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"It's an old song.not many people know it."  
  
"Vash.what are you trying to say?" Denisuko blinked.  
  
"Well.ahem.um.I'm not sure."  
  
"Just tell me already! What are you trying to say?!"  
  
"Well.may I sit down?" Denisuko nodded and Vash sat down beside her. "This is going to be a bit of a shock for you.your mother was very surprised when she found out that I was alive and well."  
  
"Vash.what're you trying to tell me?"  
  
"Denisuko.mi hija bonita.gomen nasai for leaving you behind." Denisuko's eyes widened.  
  
"Otou.Otousan.Daddy!" Denisuko broke down, sobbing. Vash tried to comfort her.  
  
"Shhh.it's okay.I'm here now.and that's all that matters."  
  
A little while later, Vash came out of Denisuko's room looking a little more relaxed than before. Meryl gave him a look that clearly said, "what happened?"  
  
"Everything is going to be alright. Denisuko's asleep."  
  
"And she knows?"  
  
"Yes, and she's glad that she's got her father."  
  
Okay! That took awhile to get done, due to my lack of ideas.ahem.^_^() so far, this story has been one of my bigger ideas.I'm still looking for ideas for my Gundam Wing fanfiction that I've just started work on.and for ideas for CWWKN. Read and review this story, tay? 


	6. No Title

Notes: I don't own Trigun. That's that. I know I've been taking awhile to update, but I've been kinda busy at work. That and I've had about five story ideas come to me at once in the last week or so. Anyhoo.umm.I forgot what I was gonna say! *cracks up* atashi no baka, ne?  
  
Key:  
  
~*Insert scene*~: flashback mode  
  
/Insert Thought\: telepathic thoughts coming from Legacy, Alex, or Slash to anyone of the others mentioned.  
  
Translations: ¿Dónde estoy? = where am I?  
  
Chapter Six: (no title as of yet)  
  
Legacy bolted upright, awakening Alex, who was asleep beside her. Alex looked at his wife with concern. /Legacy, what's wrong? \ Legacy shook her head a little bit.  
  
/nothing.it was nothing.\  
  
/yeah right.\  
  
/Alex.I don't want to talk about it right now.it is best left until morning.\  
  
/well, if you insist.\ with that, Alex rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Alex found Legacy sitting in her normal chair, running her finger around the edge of her cup of tea.  
  
"Legacy? What's wrong? You've been so jittery lately."  
  
"I had that dream again."  
  
"I don't see why that.oh, wait.you mean." Legacy nodded  
  
~*Legacy sat in her chair, like she always did. As she sat, she began to doze off. {The wind whipped her coat about as she walked amongst the crosses, searching, ever searching. Finally, a large cross loomed in front of her. Legacy leaned forward to read the name, and as she dusted off the letters, an arm gripped her tightly.  
  
"You can't escape us! You're one of us!" The deep voice shouted, pulling on her, trying to pull her into the grave. Legacy struggled and managed to escape the grip of the arm, but as she did so, the arm, and the rest of the body came up to greet her. The figure had glowing golden eyes and deep blue hair.  
  
Legato grinned the toothy grin of a skull and pulled Legacy down into the grave, and then he jumped out. Knives approached the lip of the grave and began throwing dirt onto Legacy. "If you won't join us.then DIE! YOU AND ALL OF HUMANITY SHALL PERISH!" With that, Knives, Legato, Slash, and Alex all moved a stone over the grave.  
  
"NO! Let me out! ALEX! Don't leave me here! ALEX!!!"}  
  
Legacy bolted up, screaming. Alex had to shake her awake.*~  
  
"What do you think is wrong with me Alex?" Legacy asked her husband, her fear clearly indicated.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"The last time this happened.we nearly lost Deniokuo."  
  
"I know that.but this time, Deniokuo's not the one you're worried about, it's someone else's kid."  
  
"Why is it you are able to read my emotions so well?"  
  
"I've lived with you long enough to tell what you're feeling."  
  
Elsewhere, a pair of icy blue eyes was watching as Denisuko sparred with Vash, and then sparred with Wolfwood. A pair of green eyes sat down nearby.  
  
"Lady Daggers, the red-coated outlaw is not here."  
  
"Yes he is. He's just molted.that's all.the spider-lover..." That's when a pair of violet eyes joined the group.  
  
"Lady Daggers, I have information on the whereabouts of Master." The icy blue eyes turned to look at the violet eyes.  
  
"Very good. For now, we shall regroup, and ask Master for his wisdom. Midlife, you are to stay here and keep watch over the spider-lover and his 'family' the rest of us shall come for you."  
  
"Yes Lady Daggers." At that moment, Meryl came outside to watch the sparring.  
  
"You three be careful!" Denisuko grinned a little bit at Wolfwood.  
  
"Mom, you really don't expect me to go easy onithem/i, do you?" Wolfwood chuckled a little bit.  
  
"Hey, if things start getting too rough, we'll always come inside."  
  
A few hours later, Vash carried an exhausted Denisuko to her room. Wolfwood hobbled inside and sat down. Milly came out of the kitchen with an ice bag, and Wolfwood gratefully accepted it.  
  
Just as Wolfwood was about to thank Milly, someone started pounding on the door. Milly and Wolfwood barely had time to exchange confused looks before the door flew open, revealing a tall figure.  
  
"Nicholas D. Wolfwood." The figure said, his voice deep, and gruff, "I am in need of your help." Wolfwood frowned a little.  
  
"Who are you?" the figure gently set a smaller figure on the ground before leaving in the darkness. "Wait a minute! Get back here!"  
  
"She is in your hands now, Priest.you're the only one who can reach her." the figure's voice vanished into the night as Milly knelt to examine the figure. Much to her surprise, the figure opened their eyes and looked around in confusion.  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" Milly and Wolfwood blinked in confusion, as Denisuko went into the kitchen, stopped, and came back out.  
  
"Who's that?!"  
  
Mwahahahaha! I've finally finished this chapter! Gomen for taking so long to update.work sucks like that.doncha know.Anyhoo..cliffhanger, ne? ^_^ Critique away! 


	7. Questions Answered

Note: okay, I don't own Trigun. I've got a good title for this chapter.finally! Oh! And I've got a new e-mail! Milly@bernardelli.zzn.com ^_^ I couldn't resist!  
  
Rated PG-13 for language  
  
Chapter Seven: Questions Answered  
  
Wolfwood sat on the porch outside of the house while Milly and Denisuko tended to the injured person who had been dropped off the previous night. Vash came outside a few minutes later and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Hey Nick.where the hell did you go after the incident at the church?"  
  
"A couple of former orphans helped me out.I owe them my life.and one of them is in danger of losing hers right now.she's the one who was brought to us last night."  
  
"I see."  
  
Wolfwood turned to glance at Vash "Why didn't it work out between you and her?" Vash sat down and sighed "She was starting to get a bit too...overprotective...and the damage done to our house by bounty hunters was enough to drive her batty...so I left...after I filed for divorce..."  
  
"so.that's the way things are now? Denisuko's parents are divorced, and she's none the wiser.You really managed to screw it up big this time Needle Noggin." Wolfwood muttered.  
  
"Shut up.it wasn't like that at all."  
  
"yeah right."  
  
"Wanna make something of it?!"  
  
"What if I do?!" With that, Wolfwood tackled Vash and soon the two were grappling in the dirt, not caring if anyone saw them fighting. Neither one of them realized that they had been watched, and neither one of them saw the blonde girl who ran off to the garage after hearing them.  
  
Denisuko quickly grabbed what she needed, crying all the while. She had come outside to tell Wolfwood that the mysterious woman had fallen asleep and to tell her dad that supper would be a little late. What she had heard had shocked her, and left her angry.  
  
//If I ever see the bastard again.\\ that was as far as she let the thought get, because she knew from her short experience, that if she was very emotional about something, Vash would be able to hear her thoughts.  
  
A few minutes later, a cloud of dust and dirt was seen leaving the property. Denisuko sighed as she rode off into the night. She knew that there was no way that she would willingly be coming back to her home, and for that, she was glad.  
  
Ooh my.kinda an angsty chapter there.hope you guys like it! Denisuko seems kinda ticked, ne? don't worry, I won't let anything too bad happen to her! 


	8. Family Reunion

AN: I don't own Trigun, nor do I own its characters. This is just for fun, so there. Okay. Eighth Chapter! I've got a new e-mail addy! Milly@bernardelli.zzn.com ^_^  
  
Rated PG-13 for language  
  
Key: {@ insert thought @} thoughts between Denisuko and Knives  
  
Chapter Eight: Family Reunion  
  
The young man stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow. The suns were particularly brutal today. He looked around at all of his hard work and smiled, a true smile, which was rare for him. A group of the townspeople were standing nearby, waiting for him to turn around. One of the younger ones stood up a little straighter.  
  
"Hey Kevin! We need to talk to you about something!" The man turned to face the townspeople.  
  
"What seems to be the problem Natalia?"  
  
"It's one of the Plants.some of the readings are kinda odd.would you mind checking it out later on?"  
  
"You came at a good time. I just got done, so I'll be right over." The girl named Natalia bowed and the townspeople were about to leave when "Kevin" shouted, "Which Plant is it?" The oldest in the group stopped and turned.  
  
"The one on the other end of town." 'Kevin' nodded and began walking, when he was stopped by one of the townspeople pulled up in a beat up looking truck.  
  
"Hop in. it'll save ya time."  
  
A few hours later, the young man sat down in the local saloon and sighed. "I just don't get it.nothing seems to be wrong.yet the readings are very odd." everyone was busy gossiping about various topics around him. //yet none of them seem to care that something is wrong with the plant.\\  
  
{@ It's because they don't want to spend the rest of the day depressed.they're trying to find the positive. @} the man looked around for the source of the voice.  
  
{@ Oh, I'm not anywhere in the city.yet.I will be soon.and I can help you with the plant troubles. @} 'Kevin' sighed and stood up to go. A group of the local women all began to whine  
  
"Awww.don't leave Kevin.please."  
  
"Sorry ladies.I've got to try to sort out that problem at the plant.I'll be back tomorrow.I promise." He walked out of the saloon, only to have a black cat run by.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DOES THAT CAT KEEP COMING FROM?!" 'Kevin' wondered aloud, just as another voice shouted.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU DIRTY FLEABAG!" a tall girl with long dark hair suddenly slammed into 'Kevin', and both of them went sprawling. "ACK!" suddenly another voice joined in the confusion, only the third voice was chuckling.  
  
"Oh yeah.that was REAL smooth Nicky." the owner of the voice carefully helped 'Kevin' up and smiled a little, the light from the saloon reflecting off of his glasses. "You'll have to excuse Nicky.she tends to overlook things."  
  
Kevin smiled a little bit. "I can understand that.I've got a brother who's the same way." the second man smiled a little, nodding.  
  
{@ Bumbling, moronic, and ditzy? I know whom you're talking about exactly. I happen to be related to the baka. @} 'Kevin's eyes widened slightly.  
  
{@ Nice trick.but how are you able to. @}  
  
{@ I happen to be a halfling, for your information. @} "Nicky, look in your pocket." The black-haired girl frowned and dug around in her pocket for a few seconds, and then pulled out a set of keys.  
  
"How in the hell?!"  
  
"I had duplicates made. I knew that somehow you'd manage to lose your set, and planned ahead. And I don't think it's standard procedure for a Priest to curse like a common person."  
  
"You're one to talk, ALEXANDER YOSHIRU!!!" with that, the black-haired woman stormed away.  
  
"That woman is rather scary." Kevin sighed.  
  
"Yeah.but she's fun to be around most of the time.unless she's tired.then she can be a real bitch." Right as 'Alexander' said that, a boot came flying at him and caught him right between the eyes. "ITAAIIIII!" 'Kevin' sighed and carefully picked 'Alexander' up off of the ground.  
  
"You certainly have a way with women."  
  
{@ Like you don't?! I saw those women ogling you! You're about as bad as my dad.he's worse because he doesn't even love me. @} 'Alexander' glared at 'Kevin' and sighed. "I don't know why I even bothered to think he loves me." 'Kevin' frowned a little.  
  
"You're Vash's kid, aren't you?" 'Kevin' whispered. 'Alexander' froze a little.  
  
"How did you know?" 'Alexander' whispered back.  
  
"Nobody would glare at me like that if they knew I was related to Vash, and if they knew who I am.Vash admitted that he never told his kid about me. I had kind of a different picture of you in my head though."  
  
"Different? How?"  
  
"Well, for one thing.I pictured you having jet black hair but the eyes are what I pictured.I figured you'd be a little bit taller, and that you'd be an actual boy.instead of a girl who's cross-dress-MMMMPH!" 'Kevin's mouth was quickly covered by 'Alexander's hand.  
  
"I see your point.but don't go preaching who I am to the world, okay?"  
  
"Fair enough.Why don't we go get something to eat.and tomorrow we can take care of the plant problem."  
  
Okay! I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed so far... without your help, I wouldn't have been able to get this story off of the ground! Anyhoo.I'm not gonna be here Thursday, Friday, or Saturday, so don't expect an update anytime soon.sorry guys. I've got priorities, and right now, my Real Life priorities are taking hold! Mall of America.HERE I COME! 


End file.
